Speak Up
by ezraSWrebels
Summary: It had been the same since he was adopted into the family at 7 years old. For the first four years of his life at the Bridger's they had tried to change him. They then realized he was never going to work neglecting soon transformed into abuse and everything changed when his father took it too far. A String of events soon lead up to something special.(Mute Ezra, Rated T for abuse).
1. Prologue

**/LITTLE announcement\\\\\: If you like my books please read the book Another Side, I am doing a collab with TASOO. It is a star wars rebels fanfic. Its a great book. ||TASOO is TheyAllStartOutOrdinary||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me: Hey I'm Back! (Throws streamers in air). Note I will not work on any of my old stories anymore, they are still available to read.**

 **Ezra: (walks in expecting empty room) Oh SW, your here. TASOO is not here by any chance, is she.**

 **ME: No...well maybe**

 **Ezra: I will just go then (Runs out of room)**

 **Me: No wait don't you want to hear about how you're going to get abused! (Yells but Ezra was out the door) Ugh fine, Chapter is short because its a prologue. DON'T OWN STAR WARS REBELS!**

 **Disclaimer: That'** **s my job.**

* * *

He had arrived home with his older sister Eve at his side. She was the first to walk in leaving the door wide open. As Ezra walked in, her mother stepped out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Ezra Bridger! Just because you're a street-rat does not mean you need to act like one. Close the door immediately!" His mother shrieked. "Now go to your room! I don't want to see you till morning."

"But mama…"

"Address me properly." Her mother bellowed. "I will not tolerate such language in my house."

"Mother, Eve was the one that left the door open." Ezra assured.

"Stop blaming your prefect sister, you brainless rat!" Her mother snapped. "To your room before your father arrives."

Ezra took a deep breath before turning away. He headed for the stairs as his sister stuck her foot out tripping him. An unspeakable pain erupted from his leg as he fell to the wooded floor. His sister howled with laughter as his mother left the room without another thought. He quickly pushed himself from the ground humbled off to his room. It had been the same since he was adopted into the family at 7 years old. The family had wanted a young perfect son but they had gotten him. For the first four years of his life at the Bridger's, they had tried to change how he looked, how he acted, how he thought. They had given up when they found him on the streets running through the mud puddles. When they realized he was never going to be prefect they first neglected but it soon transformed into abuse. He had been hit so hard, his arms and legs were left bruised, and his bones would be left fractured. They never cared for him if he was sick or hungry, if he was they would turn a blind eye. His sister soon learned to hate him as much as his parent's did, convincing everyone at school to call him names and attack him. She would tell them how much of a failure he was and how he thought he was better than everyone.

Tears exploded from his eyes just as his door was busted open by his father.

"Your mother told me that you were talking back. Did I not teach you manners, street boy!" His father snarled.

"Y..you did..."

"What did you say?! I thought I told you not to talk back!"

"T..that wasn't t...talking..."

"It would be better for all of us if you didn't talk at all." His father barked. "Got that. I don't want to hear a peep out of you EVER!"

Ezra nodded his head quickly before pain soared through his body. Several punched were throw at his torso before stopping.

"One quick punch at the throat for good measure," His father sneered before casting his fist to the boys throat. "I don't want to hear anything for you!"

The man left the room leaving Ezra to choke on the blood forming in his throat. Little did his father know that punch to the throat enabled Ezra to ever speak again.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you liked it and come visit me again. and you know read the book.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: So hey, Im glad you guys are excited for the story because I am too. Now I'm still out of practice with my writing so it might be a bit choppy.**

 **Kanan: SW! Why is Ezra covered in whip cream?**

 **Me: Because hes clumsy. He fell into my pool of whip.**

 **Ezra: No I did not! You pushed me.**

 **ME: Fine I did but I only did because I was getting rid of a sea monster.**

 **Ezra: Why would you need me?**

 **Me: You have an ugly face that it was scared of.**

 **Ezra: Kanan, ground her or something!**

 **Kanan: As much as I would love to I cant. (Leaves)**

 **Me: (smiles evilly at Ezra) Anyways, before I was inturrpted I wanted to tell you that this chapter is still short about 1000 words. Im still working on get better.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine, not hers, not his.**

* * *

"Clean this up immediately." Eve shouted throwing Ezra to the ground. "I don't want mother to find out."

He averted eye contact and picked up the broken glass with his bare hands. He was just about finished when Eve gave a hard kick to his back. Ezra cried out in pain, clenching his fists. An aching sting increased from his hand, the glass had pierced his palm. A small amount of blood risen from the wound before Ezra had rushed to his room.

.

He sat on the bathroom floor tending to the slash on his palm. He had gain scars all along his body, given by his father. After warping his hand with toilet paper, he shuffled to his room. He stood in the door frame analyzing. Giving a soft sigh he walked over to the bed and collapsed. Silent tears slid down his face. It has been two years and it hasn't gotten better. His father would give him a beating every night, severely bruising him. His mother would lock him in his room and would go without food for days. His sister would treat him like an object, only caring for her needs. The door to his room was busted open pulling Ezra out of his trance. He looked up to see his father standing above him. Ezra back up to the very far edge of his bed, afraid of a beating. His father reached out and grabbed the back of Ezra shirt and ruffly drag him off the bed. He struggled as his father continue to drag him down the hall to the front door.

"I want you out," He threw Ezra out the door to the street. "I don't want to see you again!"

The door slammed shut. Ezra laid there stunned. He was thrown from his only home he ever had. He had now where to go. Standing up slowly, he made his way to the door. He lightly banged on it, hoping it was all a cruel joke. He would much rather get a beating then spend a night on the cold dark streets. Minutes passed before he tried again only louder. He repeated the word please over and over again in his head. He tried again, louder and again. Every knock grew louder until Ezra finally broke down into silent tears. His head laid against to wooden door as he hugged his knees against his chest. He stayed in the same position for hours. The sun had started to set disappearing behind the houses. A cold breeze past Ezra as he finally turned and looked out onto the empty urban street. The street lights flicked on as he started to move away from the house he called home. He walked down the sidewalk, constantly looking over his shoulder. After hours of walking his feet began to ache. Stopping, he looked around searching for place to rest. He spotted a small enclosed alley next to a closed restaurant. He made his way across the dark street to the alley. The ground was murky and the trash bins had been knocked over. Ezra navigated around the piles of trash to the very back of the alley. Laying his back against the wall he closed his eyes, letting the coldness wash over him.

.

A loud rumbling woke Ezra in a snap. He looked over to the entry of the small alley. A garbage truck drove past indicating it was morning. With the little light he took in his surroundings. Founding boxes and pieces of cloth he created a small shelter in the back corner of the alley. As he worked, sweat dripped from his forehead. Once he was finished a small low rumble erupted from his stomach, suggesting he was hungry. He looked over to the garbage bins near the entry. Knowing the small chance it had been emptied he quietly strolled to the bins peering inside. Nothing. Not one piece of trash. Nothing but a foul smell. Disappointed he walked back to his small hut and stayed there for the rest of the day.

A loud bang awoken Ezra from one of his midday naps. He peered out of his box to see a dark brown hared girl dumping food into the near by bin. He looked up at the sky to find it was the beginning of dusk. Noticing the girl had left he jumped up and hurried to the bin. Peeking inside, he found some rotten left over Chinese food from the restaurant near by. He happily dug. After enjoying the little good food he had, he traveled back to his hut. He laid his head on the cloth, closing his eyes. He mange to fall asleep with the sound of cars speeding by.

Days past and it was the same routine for Ezra. Wake up, check the bin, laid down, drift in and out, be interrupted by a loud bang, check the bin, eat, fall asleep. It was a the small, on the odd chance of finding some food in the morning. It was later of the seventh day that he realized the girl never came to dump out the food. He looked out of the box to discover the sun was no long out, make everything nearly pitch black. He crawled out of his little home and made his way to the alley opening. For the first time in days he stepped foot out of the alley and walked down the street. Ezra looked around as he made his journey to the small restaurant, hoping no one would see him. He arrived at the building to find a closed sign. Stepping closer, he found a smaller sign announcing they were closer on Sundays. A ping of pain from the stomach interrupted thinking. He clutched his stomach as he looked down the street towards the main part of the city. A strike of fear came across his face, knowing he would have to get some food from there. Shaking his head he slowly began walking down to the city.

* * *

 **Me: Thanks so mush for reading, please review on how it is.**

 **Ezra: If you tell them to review they wont**

 **Me: Oh shut up (Hit lightly on Ezra's shoulder,)**

 **Ezra: Ow, What was that...**

 **ME: (shouts) Don't Cry, Craft.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry. Sorry! Much to do, no time you get it. Actually, I was spending my free time on facebook yell at the people you got angry at someone else, like 'layoff they just stated their opinion, your the one who attack you can't blame them for this fight'. Its like no one knows how to be an adult. But really was real busy with school.**

 **Ezra: Yeah right, like high school is hard.**

 **Me: It is. Its my first year and I have to wake up at 4:30 to get to my first class on time. I have seven classes!**

 **Ezra: Fine, can we just get on with the story. I want to see what happens.**

 **Me: Before you start,** **blueberry wubber 1516 wanted me to use her OC but it's only in this chapter. I'm also sorry if you don't like how I wrote her, can't really read your mind. Let's go...**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything at only but the idea.**

* * *

The street was quiet, only a few cars very now and then. He walked down the sidewalk, checking around him every few minutes. Spotting someone walking toward him, he quickly switched to the other side of the street. A few minutes later he arrived in the main part of the city. The sidewalks were full of people walking back and forth. Ezra's nerves stood on edge. His fear flickered through his eyes as he looked past everyone. He quickly ducked into the nearest alley, hoping no one took a second glance at him. The alley had two openings and trash that lined. It was damp just as the last. Taking deep breaths, he tried calming himself down. He looked over his shoulder every minute, afraid. A loud thump came from the other end of the alley. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. He saw a shadowy figure crouching behind a bin. Ezra took a step back in shock. He watched as the figure moved out from behind the bin into the dim light. Running up and down the figure arms and legs was a striped pattern of different skin colors. The figure had long bright red hair.

"Hi," The figure smiled. "I'm Kat."

Ezra eyed her suspiciously backing farther away. He noticed that one of her eyes was neon green while the other was deep blue. A dried scar ran along underneath her right eye. Kat stepped forward, her hand out in front of her. Ezra took one more step back only to find he was up against the wall. Kat noticed his distress as she moved her hand back to her side.

"Are you okay?" She watched as he relaxed.

Ezra stood still before he shook his head. Kat seemed to understand taking a step back. Silent rested between them before Kat spoke up.

"What's your name?" She smiled.

Ezra stared at the ground in front of him.

"No name." He stood still. "Well, that's okay. Are you hungry? I have some soft bread."

She stretched out her arm to Ezra holding out a large piece of bread. He looked up at her hand.

"Go on, you can have it."

Ezra slowly nodded and reached out. Once the bread was in his grasp, he quickly retraced his arm to his chest. He took a small bit, still watching the girl in front of him. Over the span of two minutes, he scarfed down the bread. He averted his eyes back to the muddy ground, stilling feeling the presence of the girl's eyes on him. An eerie silence fell between the two teens. Not a word mutter. Minutes passed, nothing.

"You don't say much, do you?" Kat asked abruptly. Erza slight shook his head, glancing up at her face. Kat nodded.

"What brought you here?" She watched curiously. "All the stares on the street bugging you?"

He nodded, giving a small side smile.

"Did I just see a smile?" Kat laughed, hanging her hand on her hip. "Bet I could make you laugh."

Ezra snuffled a silent snicker. A smile appeared on his face. A sudden yell came from the other end of the alley. Kat looked up.

"Hey, there she is!" A buff voice traveled down the small walk space.

Kat froze in terror. Her eyes wide with fear, as her breathing became shallow. She turned her head to face Ezra. Mouthing the word run, she took off out the alleyway. Ezra about to turn and run when he was grabbed by the back of his collar. The hand lifted him off the ground, his feet dangling in the air.

"Where so you think you're going?" A laugh came behind him. "What do you think boys? Should we leave him be?"

"Not a chance, Ty." A deeper voice answer.

"Brads right." A third voice came.

"Give him a few kicks here and there. Teach him a lesson about living on the streets."

Ezra was suddenly dropped as his face collided with the muddy ground. Pushing himself off the ground, he felt a foot connect with his torso. The force of the kick knocked him down once more. Another kick was sent to his back. Two more had passed before they had stopped.

"Come on, we got to go. Someone's coming." The deep voice quietly said.

Ezra heard footsteps running to the opposite end of the alley. He stiffened as he heard another pair of steps coming toward him. Moving his head up, he looked eyes with a young girl. The girl bent down to him, examining his face. She moved her hands to the sides of his torso pulling him up into a sitting position. Making a painful face, the girl leaned him against the wall.

"Stay right here, I'm getting my mom." She stood up before walking away.

Ezra bit his lip as the girl disappeared around the corner. Once he was sure that it was clear, he pushed himself up. He looked behind him making sure the girl had not yet returned. With no one in sight, he used the wall to help hold himself up as he walked out the alleyway.

Hours later he found himself resting against a brick wall behind a small dumpster. The sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise. His eyelids dropped as he felt a sudden wave of tiredness. He listened to the car whisking by as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Me: Man its hard to write a mute person. Lets see how you all think I did. Im still trying to work on my writing it has gotten real bad.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome one and all, to the new chapter of the future!**

 **Ezra: Don't ever start like that.**

 **Me: Okay, how about... I would like to thank my family and friends for this award...**

 **Ezra: (Cuts in) No, no, no, no.**

 **Me: You're so boring! Thank you all for coming here tonight to continue to read the new chapter of the most amazing story in the fanfiction world.**

 **Dedicated to me and only me. Me, ME, Me!**

 **also dont own ata all.**

* * *

He walked across the street. It was dead quiet, the sun had yet to rise. Awaken from a nightmare, Ezra had traveled down the city ending up at a small park. The grass had a dead color as the leaves of trees turned brown. A cold wind flowed from the right causing him to shiver. In time it will be winter and eventually snow will fall. He had yet to prepare, being that he owned nothing but what he wore. He walked past a bundle of trees as yet another striking cold wind swept past. He looked toward the dark morning sky, the stars still twinkling. However, the sun started to rise high above the building, causing the shimmering stars to fade. While walking down the path, Ezra spotted an old park bench. Slowly but surely, he dragged himself to where it stood. He slumped back against the rotting wood while an empty feeling washed over him. He realized no one cared. Abandoned by both his birth and adopted parents, he could help but curl into a ball. No one wanted him from the start. Eventually, a single tear flourished down his cheek.

.

The sun was at its highest peak indicating it was mid-day, yet Ezra had not moved from the scrappy bench. People had passed the boy, giving him looks of disgust as they noticed the layer of dirt covering him. All he could do was ignore it. A growl erupted from his stomach, begging for food. His head lifted from the seat, scouting out a food source. Across the street from the grassy park laid a small convenient store. The thought of stealing came to Ezra mind, regardless of getting caught he was starving. Agreeing to the terms, he stood up from the bench, walking across the dead grass to the bustling road. Reaching the road, he carefully crossed avoiding rushing cars. Successfully crossing he stumbled into the small store. A bulky man stood at the front counter, reading what looked like a magazine. The boy stood staring up at him. Without warning, the man looked up locking his sight with Ezra, he flinched back in shock. Nevertheless, Ezra quickly bounded behind an aisle. He peeked around the corner, seeing if the man was still watching. He wasn't. Feeling confident, he looked at the packets of food in front of him. He grabbed two, shoving it in his pockets. In case of being caught, he checked the man one last time before hesitantly walking toward the door. His eyes peeking at the man every so often. Incidentally, the man looked up and noticed Ezra's pockets.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man demanded in a gruff voice.

It was enough to make Ezra freeze. Needless to say, the boy was shaking in fear as the man came around the counter. In that moment, Ezra took off running out of the store and down the street. A yell could be heard behind him. For fear that he could be hurt, he ran faster, avoiding anyone who was in the way. He knew the man was close behind, but he couldn't help but look. The man was almost right behind him. Before turning his head back, his body collided with another. Landing on the ground, he looked up. A uniformed police officer stood before him. Ezra's mouth gapped open. The man reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked kindly.

Another yell came from behind Ezra. Suddenly remembering, he tried to rush past the officer only to find the man had yet to let go of his arms. He began to struggle out of the grasp, but from then on it only got tighter. Provided the condition, his struggle quickly stopped as the bulky man can to a halt.

"Oh, Kanan am I glad to see you." The man panted. He turned to Ezra. "This here pest tried to steal something from my shop."

The officer nodded, still tightly holding on to the kid's arm. "I'll take him to the station, then to his parents. Here that kid, your mother is not going to be happy."

Ezra kept his gaze to the ground, not responding as usual. The two men said their last goodbyes before Ezra was dragged into the back of a police car. The car rolled out on the street, as Ezra looked out at the window. They ended up at the station in no time. The officer exited the car and walked into the building, leaving the boy in the back seat. Ezra watched as he went, hoping the guy had forgotten him. His dreams were crushed as he saw the same man walk out the building. He opened the back door standing aside to let Ezra out. He slowly crawled from the opposite end of the car. Despite his fear, he hoped out of the car next to the man. The officer shut the door, pushing Ezra toward the building.

* * *

 **Me: Finally, getting to the fun apart. From her on out I will likely get new chapters out sooner. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Soooo, Hello. Kinda disappeared for like 2 months on you.**

 **Sabine: Tell me about, Zeb and Ezra have been nuts since you were gone.**

 **Me: Yeah sorry. I wanted to redo the end of the last chapter and I got kinda stuck. I was going to get it posted like two weeks ago but I wanted this one to be long. As you can see I got side track by a road trip and sickness, so I didn't end up making it longer.**

 **Ezra: Side tracked huh. So you spent the rest of the month watching supernatural.**

 **Me: Shhh, That was suppose to stay secret. Well, the other reason it took so long is I didn't want to write because I wasn't having fun with it and more. The jokes and humor weren't there any more. But now everything is fine. I missed writing. So I hope you like it and please enjoy. I will get the next chapter out by a month.**

* * *

It was an hour before the officer, referred to as Kanan, arrived back at the bench he had sat Ezra on when they first arrived. The boy glanced up at Kanan before quickly fixing his eyes onto the floor. Instead of walking past, the man stopped in front on the bench, looking down at Ezra. Feeling the officer's eyes on him, he moved his knees to his chest. He felt self-conscious, afraid they could see through him. Afraid of what they would think if they knew the truth. Ezra stiffened when he heard the man sigh. Kanan took a seat on the bench, watching the boy's movements. Ezra shifted to the left, creating space between them. Kanan hummed before averting his sight the papers in his hand. While he flipped the pages, Ezra looked up from his knees. A clock hung from the right wall, ticking every second. He watched as the red hand slowly move around the clock. He was transfixed. A loud thump came from the door as Ezra whipped his head around. More uniformed officers strode in. Some held citizen by the arms pushing them away while others carried mugs of coffee. He watched each carefully. A voice came from the right of him, causing him to jump. Quickly he looked beside him, Kanan was staring right at him. Ezra gulped.

"Tell me your name, kid." Kanan's face showed no emotion as he held Ezra's gaze.

Ezra looked back at him, his breathing becoming uneasy. He didn't know what to do. He shifted his eyes to the ground as they blurred. He was shaking. Due to the young boy's state, Kanan softly reached out to pat his shoulders. However, Ezra abruptly stood up. His body shaking uncontrollably. Without realizing, Ezra ended up at the other end of the room shaking his head. Calmly, Kanan stood from the bench advancing slowly toward. Eventually, Kanan was mere feet away from the startled boy. Ezra threw his hands in front of him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Immediately, Kanan noticed backing up a tiny bit.

"Ahsoka!" Kanan called out. "I need some help here!"

A woman rushed out of a small office nearby. She looked from Kanan and the young boy. Uncertainty spread across her face. Kanan looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. She slowly walked over to the two, her heels clicked against the tile. She noticed the boy shaking and immediately Looked up at Kanan. "What did you do, Jarrus?" Her stern voice echoed through the room.

A sigh erupted from Kanan's mouth. "I didn't do anything! He suddenly stood and ran!" He gestured to the cowering Ezra.

Ahsoka flicked him in the ear, causing a loud ouch from Kanan. "Yeah, uh huh and my goldfish ran away from home. You obviously did something!" She turned her back on Kanan. Now facing Ezra, she knelt down to his height.

Ezra had curled into a ball. His arms covering the top of his head, while hie legs protected his face. Ahsoka reached out and put her hand on his back. He flinched, muscle tightening. The hand slowly moved up and down his back, calming him. His breathing became steady as his eyelids heavily dropped. A soft snore could be heard but the to adults, indicating the boy was exhausted.

Retracting her arm, Ahsoka stood up facing Kanan. A stern look plastered on her face. "Since you didn't 'do' anything," Using finger quotes around do. "You can take him home and let him rest."

"Why can't you take him. You are obviously better at taking care of him." Kanan challenged.

"Uh let me see, oh that's right because I told you so! Now get the move on before I fire you and the sass of yours." Ahsoka demanded, pointing her finger at the door. "Be sure to bring him back tomorrow in one piece. I'm going to be needing to talk to him."

A fine escaped from Kanan as he bent down and picked up the fragile boy. Carefully wrapping his arms around the boy to hold him in place, he heard out the station's door.

"Oh, and be sure to say hi to Hera for me." Ahsoka called out as Kanan continued down the steps and to his old fashion black car.

* * *

 **Me: Thanks to supernatural for bringing back my sarcastic humor.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi. You remember that promise last year I made about me updating more often? Niether do I.** **Yes I know, I'm the worst human writer in the world. If only I was a robot.(sighs) But I promise I will be better this year. You know, that saying 'New year, New me'. Yeah probably not going to happen but Ill try.**

 **Ezra: You've been neglecting the rebel fandom. Have you even seen the latest episode yet?**

 **Me: No. But I have watched the first part of the mid-season trailer. I don't know why I didn't finish it.**

 **Ezra: Youre the worst fan ever.**

 **Me: Hey! Only I can put myself down! and besides Im a great fan. I just have no reason to come on here a lot. Kinda lost all (2) my friends. One disappear, I think, and the other is busy with another fandom. :) Okay lets start.**

 **Disclaimer: Youre back? Great I can get paid now.**

* * *

Driving across town in rush hour traffic was a pain. Kanan sat in the driver's seat trying to focus on the road, but his eyes kept averting his attention to the boy in the back seat. The boy was still in an unconscious state, even after an hour of napping. A car honked causing Kanan to turn frontwards. The street light turned green and the cars pushed forward. It was only a few minutes before Kanan turned onto a neighborhood street. A few kids run up and down the road, laughing and talking. He drove past the group and continued down the assault road. Without realizing Kanan drove right over a pothole, causing the car to move in a jerky way. Taking a deep breath, he looked behind him checking on Ezra. The boy was still sound asleep.

"Phew, that could have ended badly." Kanan turned onto a driveway of a two story house. He carefully exited, quietly closing the metal car door. Before turning to the back of the car, a young girl came from around the corner. Kanan smiled, "Hi, Sabine."

The girl, Sabine, waved before coming up to the man's side. "Didn't know today was Ahsoka's day off."

Kanan shook his head, "No. Ahsoka gave me homework, trying to get rid me I suppose." Letting out a soft chuckle, he opened the door showing the sleeping boy.

Sabine let out a surprised gasp. "No way." Sabine turned to face the older man. "What's his name?"

"I actually don't know." Kanan scratched the back of his neck. "He kind of had a panic attack on the station. It's the reason why he's here."

The girl nodded her head. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Other than stealing from Z's store, no." Kanan looked at Sabine, as her eyes widened.

"He stole from his store, I'm surprised Z didn't catch him first!" Sabine smirked. "Seems he might be a fast runner. I need to start homework or Hera is going to have my head." She turned and head up into the house.

Turning back to Ezra, Kanan carefully picked him up bridal style. He kicked the metal door closed, before heading up the driveway. As he got to the front door, it opened with a sudden bang. He jumped back in shock. Hera stood in the doorway with a worried look. Her eyes went from Kanan to the boy in his arms.

"Sabine said you brought home a kid." Hera announced, her breathing a little uneven.

Kanan nodded while a deep sigh emitted from his mouth. They exchanged a few more words before Hera stepped back to let him in.

"Lay him on the couch," Hera pointed the large blue sofa. "We'll tend to him later. In the meantime, your going to help me cook."

"But Hera, I..." Kanan was cut off by a stern look from Hera.

"No buts Kanan." She turned around heading to the kitchen door.

_0_

Ezra awoke with a gasp. His breathing fast and uneven. Small drops of sweat rested on his forehead. He had woke from a nightmare again, but this time it was vivid. He remembered being engulfed by the shadows, being cornered in an unrecognizable room, and the knife. The knife that slowly came closer to his skin.

Ezra shook his head. The image still plastered in his mind. He took a look around his surroundings, only now realizing he was in someone's house. Its was a fairly large room with a green and white color pattern on the walls. A TV was placed on a small coffee table in front of the sofa as another table was set a few feet away from the first. Objects cluttered the corners of the room. Lamps were carefully placed beside the white doors adding more light to the room. To the right of Ezra stood a large wooden staircase and pictures that hung from the wall next to it. Everything liked fairly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. A sudden sound of pots and pans dropping against the floor made Ezra jump behind the couch for cover.

"Kanan!" A female voice echoed through the house. "Carefully!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to..." Kanan's voice was interrupted by another pot dropping to the floor.

"You know what, Out! I can't deal with this right now," The female sighed. "You destroyed my good pot."

Ezra stayed frozen behind the couch as a door was slammed suddenly grew quiet. Concerned, Ezra peeked his head up from behind. Kanan leaned up against the wall, eyes shut. A sigh came and when before the man opened his eyes again. His eyes widen.

Looking around, Kanan called out to Hera. "The kid is gone!"

"Figure it out." She distractedly scoffed.

Kanan's lips tighten. His eye darted around as he softly walked forward. Ezra watched safely behind the couch. Studying the movements of the older man. Before anything else could happen, a thud came from the second floor of the house. Startled, Ezra jumped up from his hideout shaking while he looked above him.

"Don't worry, it was probably Sabine with her skateboard," Kanan informed. "She likes to repaint it." He reached out and patted his hand on Ezra's shoulder. The boy visibly flinched. He slowly staggered backwards, making distances between him and Kanan. The man looked confused. He was about to say something when the front door opened. The buff man from the shop entered. Worry flashed through Ezra's eyes.

"Kanan, your back early." The man stretched his arms back, giving a loud yawn. "What did you do with the..." He had turned to his left spotting the young boy standing in a corner of the room.

"I'll explain later, Zeb." Kanan musttered.

* * *

 **Me: Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. I suck. Your welcome. I need to write more. You need more chapters. But we cant get what we all want, thanks to me**

 **Please review! They really help keep me motivated.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ezra: Wow, you actually kept your promise. I'm surprised.**

 **Me: Me too. I kinda bribed myself.**

 **Ezra: well, that makes it less impressive.**

 **Me: Shut up. Now because I actually achieved on updating sooner. I'm going to give my responses to 5 of the reviews for the last chapter. I will probably do this again if I remember, get funny reviews and update on time. I love responding to reviews.**

blueberry wubber 1516 \- **I also want to be mad, but I kinda can't be mad at myself.**

Midnight Luna \- **I totally accept the offer to be my friend, friend! To be honest I always classified you as a friend! :)**

The Delta 42 - **I haven't really thought about it much yet. But Ezra will have his vocal cords fixed but not in the way you'd think.**

Cheshire The Iconic Me **\- Well, likely you didn't die. Glad I saved you. :)**

rebekahtpe - **Yes! Let's be the WRFC! The Worst Rebels Fans Club! :D**

 **Ezra: Really?! The worst rebels fans club. Glad I'm not part of that. The name sucks.**

 **Me: What did I tell you?**

 **Ezra: To shut up**

 **Me: Yup, so shut up. Now let's start. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN!**

* * *

Kanan sat Ezra at the dining table as the rest of the family prepared for the meal. Bowls and spoons clicked against each other as they were set down on the table. The girl, know as Sabine, smiled at Ezra before heading back into the kitchen to help bring out the food, leaving him alone. A quiet conversation could be heard from the next room.

"Why do we have to watch him?" A gruff voice echoed through Ezra's ears. He recognized the voice to be Zeb.

"I just told you why," Kanan replied hastily, before continuing. "Besides it is only going to be for the night. Tomorrow, I'm taking him back to Ahsoka and returning him to his family." The comment made Ezra freeze. He couldn't go back to that family. He couldn't handle more beatings. It wouldn't last long before they throw him out again.

Keeping silent, he made sure that no one was entering. At the other end of the dining room, laid another door. He scrambled over, push it open, and stepped out. Before going any further, he made sure the door had closed softly. When the door was fully shut he dashed down the hall only to find himself lost. Closed and open entry ways lined the walls, but none leaded to the front room. Turning around to face the way he had came, he has spotted another set of wooden stairs. As he walked up the steps, a loud creaking noise rose from the boards. Ezra froze, worry flashed across his face. Without a second thought, he dashed up the stairs. Upon arriving at the top, he stood and listened for any sounds that would indicate someone had heard him. While he listened, a sudden squawking sound came from the other end of the upstair hallway. Ezra turned his head only to have his vision blocked out by vibrant colors. As the unknown attacker pecked and diving at his head, he stumbled back falling back onto the floor. He raised his arms up to protect his head, as he scooted back into the corner of the walls. The figure was now company by another, they continued to clawed and peck at the boy's arms. _Get away from me_! Ezra screamed through his head. He wished he could scream out. But he couldn't. It was not an option. As he was continually attacked, he tried to scoot further between the walls but it was not effective.

"Ghost! Phantom! What are you doing!" A female voice called out. The attacks had stopped, letting Ezra lower his defense. He looked up at the owner of the voice. "I'm Hera, we never officially meet. I'm sorry about them," She jesters to the birds on her arm. "They..."

"Intruder, Intruder!" The larger bird squawked, interrupting Hera.

"No, Ghost. He is a guest, treat him nicely." Hera hushed them. She turned back to Ezra as she continued. "As you already heard, this is Ghost and Phantom. They are a tropical type of parrot, quite loud if I say so myself." She laughed. "Now come, dinner is ready." She turned and I walked down the stairs as Ezra followed.

They arrived back in the dining, everyone looked up at them. They were all seated and ready to begin. With eyes on him, Ezra naturally started to rub his forearm. It was a coping mechanism for his anxiety. He was placed back into the seat he was in before. When Hera had sat down, everyone began to dig into the food. Well, all except Ezra. He watched as they passed and poured the soup and vegetables. Kanan looked up from his dish to find Ezra had not moved a muscle.

"Are you going have something to eat, kid?" Kanan questioned, pointing to the plate in front of the boy. In return, Ezra shook his head no, before looking down at the wood table. "Let me restate that. You are going to eat something. Sabine passed him some soup."

Sabine set a bowl in front of him. She smiled softly before turning back to her own bowl. Ezra made eye contact with Kanan before picking up the metal spoon. Every so often he looked up at the man, seeing if he was still watching. He dipped the spoon in the warm soup, leaving it there for a minute before raising it up to his mouth. Eying Kanan, he sipped the soup of the spoon. Ezra watched as Kanan's focus turned to Hera. He blow a sigh of relief, setting the spoon down leaving it to rest for the rest of the meal.

-0-

The dinner had ended quickly. Sabine ran back upstairs muttering something about doing homework. Zeb sprawled out on the couch watching a TV show called supernatural. Kanan left to his office to finish some taxes. While Hera, stay in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from the meal. Ezra had helped carry the bowls and spoons.

"I haven't heard you say a word since you've got here. I'm impressed." Hera chatted, scrubbing the round objects. "It must be pretty startling to be here, a place you're not familiar with." Ezra, however, did not respond. He simply handed another dish to Hera as she finished rinsing the other. "Not much of a talker I see." She smiled.

"Message, message." The Ghost squawked loudly, landing on the countertop. The other bird followed close behind. "Message from Zeb."

Hera took the paper from Ghost's claws, reading it quietly. "No, Zeb I will not bring you a chocolate bar!" She yelled over her shoulder, causing Ezra to jump with fright. "Sorry," Hera apologize, seeing she had scared the boy. "Zeb taught my little babies to deliver messages. It's useful at times, but he just uses it for enjoyment." She laughed as she placed the final dish away. "Now, let's get you settled into the guest room." Hera led Ezra to the upstairs hallway once more. She stood by an open door, letting Ezra walk in first. "The bed is over there in the corner. There's a bathroom down the hall if you need it." She pointed toward the door at the end of the hall. "Oh, and Kanan and I are right next door. You are always welcome to knock on door if you need us."

Ezra walked deeper into the room, looking around. He took a seat on the bed and looked up at Hera. She smiled, "I'll you in the morning then, Goodnight." With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

He, once again, was left alone. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over him. In the drowsy state, he laid back on to the bed closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Me: And yes I did add supernatural into this, you are welcome. So hope you like it!**

 **Please review and whatever!**

 **(: (: (: (: (: Smiley Faces All around! :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
